Love For You
by Aoi LawLight
Summary: Ada yang bilang 'perbuatan bisa mengatakan segalanya'. Mereka salah. Menjadi sebuah keharusan, jika perbuatan harus di imbangi dengan perkataan. Karena kadang perbuatan tidaklah cukup untuk menegaskan sesuatu… for Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


Berapa tahun aku menghilang? Adakah yang rindu? #ditimpuk

Demi kebaikan bersama, sebelum membaca fic ini, perhatikan dulu warningnya, klo ada yg tdak sesuai dengn keinginn anda, silahkan kembali ke halamn sebelumnya…

Yang bisa menerima warningnya n berkenan, silahkan lanjutkan membaca, dan jngn lupa, tinggalkan review…

**WARNING: BoyXBoy! Alur aneh, sangat dipaksakan. CharaDeath! OOC (moga tidak). No Lemon, hanya sekedar lalu. Angst gagal…**

Kishimoto Masashi itu, eyangnya Naruto, aku cuman minjam chara aja buat di nistain,,,

HAPPY FUJOSHI (FUDANSHI) INDEPENDENCE DAY #4! HIDUP FUJODANSHI!

# # #

# #

#

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Meneranginya dengan cahaya alami. Sedikit mengusik ketenangan seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap di balik selimutnya. Bergelung dan menguap, seseorang itu terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Meringis. Dia sedikit menyesal telah duduk. Tapi tak apalah, itu sudah terjadi. Dia menyamankan dirinya dan menyadari bahwa dia sendirian di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke?" serunya memanggil seseorang bernama Sasuke.

"Ya, Sai? Kau sudah bangun?" seseorang -Sasuke- menjawab.

Sekejab kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang pria berusia sekitar 28 tahun, dengan pakaian yang telah rapi.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Membungkuk dan memberi sekilas ciuman di pipi pada Sai, yang tak bisa menolak rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau butuh mandi Sai," Sasuke melirik Sai yang hanya bisa menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

"Yeah, aku akan mandi. Apa kau akan lembur lagi?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Sasuke telah memakai jas dan siap berangkat ke kantor.

"Hn."

"Aku buatkan sarapan."

Tergesa. Sai meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya dengan buru-buru dan segera menuju dapur.

Sasuke menyusul beberapa menit kemudian. Dia membawa koper kecil di tangan kanannya.

Sai yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan agak terkejut.

"Aku akan ke Suna untuk beberapa hari. Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen perusahaan di sana," jelas Sasuke yang sudah menempati kursinya di meja makan.

"Iya," Sai menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng pada Sasuke.

Sarapan berlangsung dalam diam. Tidak heran, Sasuke dan Sai adalah orang-orang yang tidak akan berbicara jika menurut mereka itu tidak penting.

"Aku pergi!"

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sai pelan sambil berdiri di samping pintu kemudi mobil Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" sedikit membungkuk, Sai mengecup pipi Sasuke. "_I love you_," tambahnya lirih.

"Kau juga, hati-hati di rumah. Aku berangkat!"

Sai hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pesan Sasuke. Dia menatap nanar mobil Sasuke yang menghilang di belokan sana.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia butuh mandi, seperti yang Sasuke bilang tadi.

_AL&FID4_

"SAI!"

Seseorang berseru, membuat Sai menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang melambai ke arahnya.

"Maaf!" kata pemuda itu saat telah sampai di hadapan Sai. "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?"

"Tidak Naruto, kau datang tepat waktu," Sai tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya, Naruto.

"Jadi, apa sampai sekarang Sasuke belum mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

"…"

"Ah,, _I see_. Tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti akan mengatakannya. Ayo, kita harus cepat, kalau tidak kita akan menunggu lama untuk mengantri."

Naruto menarik tangan Sai menuju loket pembelian tiket.

Hari ini, mereka, Naruto dan Sai akan mengunjungi taman bermain yang baru di buka di pusat Kota Konoha.

Tentu saja ini ide Naruto. Sai tidak akan punya ide untuk mengajak Naruto ke taman bermain.

Kedua sahabat itu terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencoba wahana bermain bernama Tornado. Naruto kelihatan sedikit pucat, sedangkan Sai tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

_AL&FID4_

"Tadi itu menyenangkan," Naruto berseru riang.

"Iya, dan kau muntah Naruto," balas Sai sedikit mengejek.

"Apa kau ada rencana lain setelah ini?"

"Aku mau ke toko buku," suara Sai sedikit terganggu karena dia senang menyeruput minumannya.

"Oh!" balasan super singkat dari Naruto.

"…"

"Aku akan kencan dengan Gaara sore nanti," si pirang berbagi informasi tanpa ditanya.

"Sudah sore, aku duluan ya?"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," si pirang tersenyum

Sai berdiri dan membuang gelas minumannya. Merenggangkan sedikit ototnya dan dia berbalik pergi.

_AL&FID4_

Gelap.

Sai sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari sofa dan menyalakan beberapa lampu untuk menerangi rumahnya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya dalam ruangan itu adalah cahaya yang berasal dari televisi yang bahkan tidak bisa menarik perhatian Sai.

Sedikit merapatkan selimutnya, Sai kembali menatap kosong kearah televise-yang-sedang-menyiarkan-entah-apa.

Terlalu banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya.

Apa Sasuke juga mencintaiku? Pikir Sai.

Bukan sekali dua kali dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Sasuke. Namun, hingga saat ini, sekalipun Sasuke belum pernah mengatakan pada Sai, kalau Sasuke juga mencintai Sai.

Bukannya Sai tidak tahu, semua perkataan dan perbuatan Sasuke, menunjukkan betapa Sasuke mencintai Sai. Tapi, ada kalanya perbuatan itu tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Sai. Dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Sasuke. Dia ingin Sasuke mengucapkan bahwa dia mencintai Sai. Bukan hanya perbuatan. Tapi perkataan. Membisikkannya dengan lembut di telinga Sai.

Pikirannya berkelana jauh. Kembali ke masa lalu. Masa pertama dia dan Sasuke bertemu.

_**3 Tahun sebelumnya (FLASHBACK)**_

_**Sasuke memandang lukisan di hadapannya. Lukisan dengan warna hitam dan merah yang mendominasi.**_

_**Menurut Sasuke, lukisan ini sangat jujur.**_

_**Melambangkan kesendirian. Rasa sepi. Ketakutan. Dan rasa kehilangan.**_

_**Entah orang macam apa yang bisa membuat lukisan seindah itu, Sasuke juga tidak tahu.**_

_**Setahu Sasuke, pelukis lukiasan ini, tidak pernah menunjukkan jati dirinya. Sosoknya adalah misteri.**_

_**A.S**_

_**Itu adalah inisial yang selalu tertera pada setiap lukisannya. Membuat Sasuke dan siapapun menjadi penasaran.**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa untuk Sai. Setelah dua tahun lulus dari sekolah seni, dia akhirnya dapat menjadi pelukis sejati.**_

_**Dia akan mengadakan pameran lukisan tunggalnya hari ini.**_

_**Dengan tak sabar, dia keluar dari kereta sembari membenahi letak tas di pundaknya. Dia melangkah dengan semangat menuju gedung pameran. Sebuah gedung yang megah untuk ukuran pelukis pemula, dan hal itu jugalah yang membuat Sai sangat bangga.**_

_**Walaupun baru dua tahun lalu Sai lulus, namun dia telah menggeluti dunia lukis sejak umurnya masih sangat belia. Akhirnya cita-cita masa kecilnya tercapai.**_

_**Sejenak Sai lupa akan keadaan sekitarnya. Tidak menyadari kalau lampu jalanan masih hijau, dia melangkah menyusuri zebra cross.**_

_**TIINNN!**_

_**Terlambat. Dengan decit ban yang cukup keras, sebuah mobil menyerempet sisi tubuh Sai, membuatnya terjatuh ke aspal.**_

_**Pengemudi mobil itu segera turun dan mendekati Sai. Memastikan Sai baik-baik saja.**_

"_**Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.**_

_**Dia membantu Sai berdiri. Sedangkan Sai masih belum mengatakan apapun.**_

"_**Kau tahu, lampunya masih hijau,,,, dan kau,,,,"**_

_**Sai mendongak, dan sukses membuat si pengemudi terpana.**_

_**Mereka saling menatap. Lama. Mencermati orang yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.**_

"_**Tidak sopan menatap orang lain seperti itu!" Sai berujar, mengalihkan pandangannya.**_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

"_**Hah?"**_

"_**Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"**_

"_**Asakuza Sai," ujar Sai pelan.**_

"_**Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sai?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."**_

"_**Tidak perlu, saya sedang buru-buru,"Sai meraih tasnya. "Permisi!"**_

"_**Tunggu," tanpa sadar Sasuke meraih tangan Sai untuk menahannya pergi. "Biar aku antar. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena menabrakmu."**_

"_**Tidak perlu."**_

"_**Jangan menolak Sai. Apa kau ingin aku memohon?"**_

_**Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sai. Selanjutnya yang dia tahu, dia telah sampai ke gedung pamerannya, dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.**_

"_**Kau mau melihat pameran lukisan?" Sasuke bertanya sedikit tertarik saat melihat papan informasi yang menjelaskan ini adalah pameran tunggal dari A.S, pelukis yang dikaguminya.**_

"_**Er, itu…"**_

"_**Sai-kun!" seseorang pria dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya memanggil Sai, menyelamatkannya dari kewajiban memjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.**_

"_**Iruka-san!" Sai menyapa orang itu, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.**_

"_**Temanmu?" tanya Iruka, mengerling pada Sasuke.**_

"_**Kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke," Sai menunjuk Sasuke.**_

_**Iruka sedikit membungkuk sambil menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.**_

"_**Kau terlambat Sai-kun," Iruka kembali memandang Sai.**_

"_**Itu salahku, tadi aku hampir menabrak Sai," Sasuke menjelaskan.**_

"_**Oh! Kau mau ikut masuk dan melihat-lihat Sasuke"**_

"_**Sejujurnya sangat ingin, tapi seharusnya saya sudah di kantor sejak setangah jam yang lalu," tolak Sasuke.**_

_**Dengan itu, Sasuke berlalu.**_

"_**Dia tampan," ujar Iruka sedikit melirik Sai.**_

"_**Jangan mulai berbicara aneh Iruka-san. Orang seperti Sasuke itu tidak mungkin 'sepertiku'."**_

"_**Aku kan hanya bilang kalau dia tampan," Iruka tersenyum jahil**_

_**Wajah Sai merona saat sadar kalau dia baru saja digoda oleh Iruka.**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Seminggu semenjak pameran lukisannya selesai. Sai sedang menyusuri jalanan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha.**_

_**Malam ini dia diundang ke pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, Narutu -si pirang super aktif yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik-, dan saat ini dia sedang mencari hadiah yang tepat untuknya.**_

_**Sebenarnya Sai ingin memberinya lukisan, tapi mengingat kalau selama lima tahun terakhir Sai selalu menghadiahi Naruto lukisan, dia akhirnya mngurungkan niatnya.**_

_**Bukannya Naruto tidak suka. Hanya saja Sai ingin sesuatu yang berbeda.**_

_**Sai menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah jaket hitam dengan aksen oranye.**_

'_**Si pirang pasti suka,' pikir Sai.**_

_**Setelah jaket tersebut terbungkus dengan rapi dalam kotak berhisa pita, Sai kembali ke apartemennya.**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Pestanya cukup meriah. Diadakan disebuah hotel megah. Sai tidak heran saat Naruto memberitahunya bahwa yang membayar semua ini adalah pacar si pirang, Gaara.**_

_**Yeah. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Gaara dan Naruto menjalin hubungan istimewa. Tidak ada yang melarang, karena Konoha adalah satu dari beberapa Negara bagian Gakure yang melegalkan pernikahan sejenis.**_

_**Sai meraih segelas minuman tanpa memperhatikan jenisnya. Dalam sekali teguk, dia menghabiskan minuman itu.**_

_**Rasa pahit dan sensai panas pada tenggorokannya, membuatnya sadar jenis minuman itu.**_

_**Mengandung alkohol, tentu saja. Tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi Sai untuk mencicipi minuman itu lagi. Beberapa gelas. Tiga? Lima? Entahlah.**_

_**Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Sai.**_

_**Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, Sai memilih keluar dari ruang pesta. Dia memasuki toilet, membilas wajahnya.**_

_**Membeku.**_

_**Sai menatap cermin dengan kaku.**_

_**Seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Sai tidak tahu sejak kapan.**_

"_**Sai," seseorang itu berujar dengan suara yang terkesan dalam dan berat.**_

"_**Sasuke,"**_

_**Sai membalikkan badannya. Menatap balik ke dalam mata Sasuke. Mata yang sangat identik dengan miliknya sendiri.**_

"_**Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sasuke melangkah ke samping Sai, menyalakan keran air dan mencuci tangannya.**_

"_**Salah seorang temanku sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di sini."**_

"_**Si dobe?"**_

"_**Eh? Siapa?"**_

"_**Naruto."**_

"_**Oh, iya, si pira-EH! Sasuke kenal Naruto?"**_

"_**Iya, dan mungkin kau tak sadar, tapi aku memperhatikanmu sejak di ruang pesta tadi."**_

"_**Begitu?" Sai mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku permisi," Sai hendak beranjak, saat merasakan tangannya dicengkram oleh sesorang.**_

_**Déjà Vu?**_

_**Bunyi debam mengiringi saat punggung Sai menghantam tembok. Ringisannya tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah ciuman menyapa bibirnya.**_

_**Lembut. Tidak menuntut.**_

_**Sesaat Sai membeku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sasuke baru saja menciumnya. Sasuke yang baru ditemuinya sebanyak dua kali. Menciumnya!**_

_**Jilatan di bibirnya membuat semua protes yang akan Sai luncurkan hilang, berganti dengan lenguhan pelan.**_

_**Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya. Menghimpit Sai. Mengalirkan friksi kenikmatan yang diterima dan dibalas Sai dengan baik.**_

_**Ciuman lembut itu berubah ganas, dalam dan menuntut.**_

_**Sai bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir, mendesak dan membuncah. Membuat Sai tidak bisa berfikir lagi.**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Hal berikutnya yang Sai lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan tinggi berwarna biru.**_

_**Sai merasa pusing. Mungkin efek alkohol yang diminumnya. Memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak, Sai mengedarkan pandangannya, dan menyadari kalau saat ini dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya.**_

_**Panik.**_

_**Sai berusaha duduk, namun sesuatu menghalangi gerakannya. Sai menunduk dan menyadari –lagi- kalau dia tidak mengenakan sehelau pakaianpun. Tubuh polosnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut dan sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya.**_

_**Matanya menyusuri lengan itu. Menuju pundak, leher dan berhenti saat matanya menatap wajah si pemilik lengan.**_

_**Sasuke!**_

_**Sai semakin panik. Berusaha turun dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin, tapi hal itu tidak berjalan mulus.**_

_**Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Sai semakin merapat kearah Sasuke.**_

"_**Ohayou, Sai!"**_

_**Sai berjengit saat nafas hangat Sasuke menyapa tengkuknya.**_

"…"

"_**Kau tahu, kau sangat manis."**_

_**Sai membeku. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, terlebih saat Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.**_

_**Sai memperhatiakan Sasuke yang yang keluar dari selimut –membuat wajah Sai merona merah melihatnya- dan memunguti pakaiannya. Dalam diam Sasuke memakai pakaiannya, tanpa memandang kearah Sai.**_

_**Sai menarik selimutnya, menutupi tubuhnya, beranjak pelan dan memunguti pakaiannya. Dia melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi.**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Sai membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan harapan Sasuke sudah pergi. Tapi tidak selamanya apa yang kita harapkan akan terjadi.**_

_**Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di tepi ranjang. Begitu melihat Sai keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil.**_

"_**Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan," Sasuke menatap Sai. "Duduklah!"**_

_**Sedikit ragu, Sai mengambil tempat duduk di sofa, mengahap kearah Sasuke.**_

"_**Jadilah kekasihku!"**_

_**Itu bukan permintaan. Itu adalah perintah.**_

_**Sai memandang Sasuke dengan cara yang aneh, seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk dari planet asing.**_

_AL&FID4_

"_**Ohayou, Sai!" sapa Sasuke**_

_**Sai membalas salam Sasuke dengan senyuman. Sedikit merapat kearah Sasuke, berharap sang kekasih memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuh polosnya yang kedinginan dibelai angin pagi.**_

"_**Aishiteru Sasuke~," Sai berujar, menyusupkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher dan pundak Sasuke.**_

"_**Aku tahu Sai, terima kasih."**_

_AL&FID4_

_**Hari ini senyum Sai secerah matahari. Tanganya menggenggam erat sebuah kotak berbungkus rapi dengan pita putih yang menghiasi. Kakinya melangkah riang menuju sebuah apartement.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Sai menekan bel apartement tersebut. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum suara Sasuke terdengar dari interkom.**_

"_**Siapa?"**_

"_**Sasuke boleh aku masuk?"**_

_**Pintu terbuka tidak lama kemudian. Memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke. Sai menerjang Sasuke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.**_

"_**Otanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke," Sai berbisik sembari mengecup pipi Sasuke.**_

"_**Hn."**_

_**Sai melepaskan pelukannya, menarik Sasuke untuk dudk di sofa dan menyodorkan kotak yang tadi dibawanya kepada Sasuke.**_

"_**Hadiahku?"**_

"_**Kurang lebih seperti itu," Sai tersenyum.**_

"_**Terima kasih."**_

_**Sasuke memeluk Sai lembut, membawa bibir Sai dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.**_

"_**Aishiteru," gumam Sai, bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. "Kau juga mencintaiku kan Sasuke?" Sai mengeratkan pelukannya.**_

"_**Iya Sai, dan terima kasih hadiahnya."**_

**Masa Kini (FLASHBACK END)**

Sai mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Malam ini Sasuke mengajaknya makan malam di sebuah restoran. Sai memperhatiakn penampilannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Celana jeansnya terkesan santai, kemejanya membuatnya terkesan sedikit formal dan rapi. Dia siap.

Sai mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dia akan berangkat sendirin, karena Sasuke akan langsung menemuinya di restoran itu.

Sai menjalankan mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengebut di tengah jam-jam sibuk seperti sekarang ini.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan seseorang menelpon. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilan masuknya.

"Halo?"

Seseorang di seberang sana menyapa Sai. Sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum menyampaikan alasan utama dia menelpon.

"Iya, baik. Akan segera ku selesaikan," ujar Sai, dan orang di seberang sana memutuskan kontak.

Sai meletakkan ponselnya setelah melirik jam. Pukul 18:45, lima belas menit lagi.

Membelok di tikungan tanpa memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arah mobil Sai. Sai mengerem mobilnya, membanting setir ke kiri. Berharap menghindari truk tersebut.

Kilatan cahaya dan bunyi debam mengiringi rasa sakit yang Sai alami. Rasanya sesak dan pandangannya semakin kabur.

Ditengah kesadaran yang semakin menipis, Sai meraih ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak menekan tombol _redial _dan segera menekan tombol panggil.

_AL&FID4_

Sasuke baru saja akan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halamn parkir perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, saat dering ponselnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dan memilih merain ponselnya.

_Precious One_, adalah kata yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Segera dijawabnya panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Sai? Aku baru saja selesai dan akan langsung menemuimu. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" Sasuke bertanya dan menunggu balasanya.

"…."

"Sai? Kau di sana?"

"…."

"Halo, Sai?"

Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar teriakan dan bunyi sirine mobil ambulans. Membuatnya memikirkan hal yang buruk.

"Halo! Ada orang di sana?"

"Sai?" Sasuke terperanjat.

"Maaf, saya dari kepolisian. Apa anda keluarga pemilik ponsel ini?" penjelasan dari orang itu membuat hati Sasuke semakin mencelos.

"Iya," Sasuke menjawab mantab.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, harus mengatakan ini lewat telepon, tapi keluarga anda mengalami kecelakaan, saat ini sedang menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut, Sasuke segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Jam pulang kantor adalah jam tersibuk yang akan kau temui di Konoha. Hampir setiap ruas jalan mengalami kemacetan dan sialnya Sasuke terjebak di tengah lautan kemacetan kendaraan.

_AL&FID4_

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dengan terburu, turun dan membating pintunya hingga menutup dengan bunyi debam yang keras. Tidak memperdulikan teriakan si tukang parkir yang menyuruhnya memarkir mobilnya dengan benar, Sasuke berlari menuju resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Saya mencari keluarga saya, Asakuza Sai, dia korban kecelakaan lalu lintas tadi." masih dengan nafas memburu, Sasuke bertanya.

"Nama a–?" sang suster penjaga bertanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, keluarga korban," sambar Sasuke tak sabar.

"Pasien Asakuza Sai, sedang ditangani di ruang operasi, silahkan lurus ke kanan lalu belok kiri," sang suster memberi petunjuk arah pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke segara menuju arah yang di tunjukkan. Hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang sedang menangis di pelukan Gaara.

"D-Dobe?"

Ragu, akhirnya Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

Detik berikutnya yang Sasuke rasakan adalah pelukan erat dari Naruto dan sensasi basah pada pundaknya. Naruto menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sasuke.

Setelah menenangkan dan mengajak Naruto duduk. Gaara menjelaskan kalau seorang polisi menelpon Naruto, juga beberapa nama di daftar kontak ponsel Sai, mengabarkan kalau Sai kecelakaan. Naruto yang mendapat kabar itu segera mengajak Gaara untuk ke rumah sakit.

Gaara juga telah menyetujui prosedur pelaksanaan operasi untuk Sai. Semua itu Gaara lakukan karena keadaan Sai yang sangat kritis dan tidak bisa menunggu Sasuke lebih lama. Sasuke tidak keberataan dengan itu, dia sadar jika dia terjebak macet selama beberapa jam, dan menyuruh dokter menunggunya untuk persetujuan operasi, bukanlah keputusan yang tepat, hal itu bisa semakin membahayakan nyawa Sai.

_AL&FID4_

Rasanya seabad berlalu hingga lampu yang terletak di atas pintu ruang operasi padam dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sai? Dia tidak apa-apa kan? Dia akan sembuh, benar kan, Dok?"

Naruto segera membombardir sang dokter dengan pertanyaa tentang Sai.

"Naru, _calm down_!" Gaara menarik pelan lengan Naruto.

"Kalian keluarganya?" akhirnya sang dokter berbicara.

"Kami temannya, Sai sudah kehilangan semua keluarganya," Naruto bergumam.

"Maafkan kami, kami telah berusaha."

Perkataan singkat dokter itu, sukses membuat tangis Naruto kembali pecah. Gaara merangkul pundak Naruto, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sang kekasih. Gaara sadar, Naruto sudah menganggap Sai seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Perhatian Gaara teralihkan saat didengarnya bunyi pintu yang dibuka secara paksa. Sasuke menerobos masuk ke ruang operasi.

_AL&FID4_

Seluruh dunia Sasuke kehilangan warna saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya terbujur kaku di atas meja operasi. Sudah dibersihkan tentu saja, tapi itu tetap tidak membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Berat langkah Sasuke menghapiri meja operasi, hanya dia dan Sai. Semua dokter dan suster yang tadi membantu melakukan operasi Sai telah pergi. Hanya Sasuke dan Sai.

Perlahan. Sasuke memandang wajah kekasihnya. Wajah orang yang selalu dicintainya.

"Sai?"

Seakan lupa, Sasuke memanggil Sai. Berharap sang kekasih akan bangun dan membalas panggilannya dengan senyuman lembut yang sangat Sasuke sukai.

"Sai."

Lagi. Sasuke memanggil. Masih berharap sang kekasih akan menanggapi panggilannya.

"ASAKUZA SAI! _WAKE UP_!"

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sai, mengguncangnya. Tetap berharap Sai akan membuka matanya dan tertawa melihat Sasuke.

"Sai, buka matamu! Lihat aku Sai! Kau tidak lupa kalau kita seharusnya makan malam kan? Bangunlah _Love_, kau tidak mau membuatku menunggu kan, Sai?"

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Sai. Menyeka setiap tetes air matanya yang mengenai wajah Sai.

"Bangunlah Sai, aku mohon! Ayo katakan kalau kau mencintaiku! Kau mencintaiku kan, Sai? Iya kan? Kau juga mencintaiku. Sama seperti aku mencintamu."

Sasuke tetap merengkuh tubuh dingin Sai. Menggumamkan kata-kata yang selalu dia tolak untuk dia ucapkan. Kata yang selalu Sai katakan padanya. Kata yang selalu Sai inginkan terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

"_I love you Sai_, _always I do!_" bisik Sasuke.

Tapi bagaimanpun, walau akhirnya kata itu terlontar, tidak akan ada lagi balasan yang Sasuke dapatkan. Sai tidak akan pernah membalas kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Andai manusia bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Sasuke akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Sasuke akan selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Sai, agar Sai tahu, betapa Sasuke sangat mencintainya.

_AL&FID4_

Hujan turun sejak beberapa menit lalu. Namun hal itu tidak mampu membuat Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Matanya nyalang memandang sebuah nisan dengan batu pualam hitam yang terlihat masih sangat baru.

_ASAKUZA SAI_

_November 25, 1987 – September 09, 2012_

Tiga tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sasuke tahu, dia tidak akan bisa melupakan Sai. Semua cinta Sai untuknya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kehangatan cinta Sai yang masih bisa dia rasakan.

Sai-nya, dimanapun dia, Sasuke tetap mencintainya.

Selamnya.

Cinta itu akan tetap ada.

**_THE END_**

WOKEEEH, silahkan jika mau membunuhku! #pundung #ngaistanah

Sumpah.. ak tau ini fic sangat aneh, endingnya maksa banget, semua bagian fic ini maksa benget,,

Tapi itulah,, yg bikin juga aneh soalx,,, #nyengir

Sasuke,, maafkan diriku yg dah bikin kamu OOC sangat,,

Sai, maaf telah membunuhmu,, #dibantai

Happy Fujoshi Independence Day ke 4! Moga kita selalu merdeka…

**INDONESIA FANFICTION AWARDS 2012! BULAN NOMINASI 1 OKTOBER 2012. MASIH BNYAK WAKTU UNTUK MENCARI FIC-FIC KEREN..**

**JANGAN LUPA IKUTAN YA.. PARTISIPASI DITUNGGU…**

**Info lebih lanjut silahkan klik link yg ada di profilku…**

Last.. review di tunggu, silahkan jika berkenan,,,,

**September 08, 2012**


End file.
